


More’n Likely His

by Sha_ytis



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: The sea is not done with Will Turner and neither is Jack.





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This story is situated at the end of the first movie and was at its origine a challenge from Akin stating I had to write something good about Norrington… it is there … somewhere, kinda.

They were standing beside the bell at the cliff edge, their hands clasped as their eyes followed the swimming form bellow. To be sure, this at been one hell of an adventure.

\- “So my pirate, what of you now?” asked Elizabeth, giving her long time friend a sweet smile and an little squeeze. 

She had loved him from the moment she had brushed damp hair from across his youthful face and for then on, he had been his faithful friend, going into danger for her and risking the noose. Hopefully, her fiancé had turned blind eyes on his heroic, but illegal actions. Before being a mariner for the Royal Navy, James was a good man and that’s why, in the end, she accepted him. However, at the moment, it was Will that occupied her mind, worrying her. 

\- “Why aren’t you jumping, Will?”

No, she though, the ungrateful forge wasn’t the life she hoped for him, but short of pushing him off she could do nothing and he will never willingly go to the sea. 

\- “Because neither am I inebriated nor crazy.” Belying him, his gaze was fixed on the black sail at the horizon.  
\- “I don’t want you to be saddened each time you look at the sea.” Then a naughty but charming smile lifted the corner of her lips. “We’re close to the port, you know.”  
\- “I better avoid it then, Miss Swan.” He countered.

She would have rebuffed him, mostly for being called Miss Swan but … 

\- “Elizabeth! I’m not sure pushing young William into a life of piracy is proper. Your father and I won’t always be there to let him go.” 

Sadly, though she did not like it, she knew that James was right. So, she dropped the subject, joining her Commodore. Behind, Will stayed a moment longer, staring at the waves crashing against the rocks; leaping up as if the ocean was trying to reach him. He sent the blue lady his farewell and, turning his back to the disappearing Black Pearl, he followed the two forms already making their way back to town.

\-----

Aboard of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow was enjoying the fell of the wheel under his fingers and dripping a copious amount of salt water on the helm. At his side, his first mate stood, clearly eager to satiate his curiosity. 

\- “I though the whelp will be with you, Cap’n.” 

Jack gives him a side glance; lips pursed, but did not say a word at the comment. However, the other man didn’t let that deter him.

\- “After all, he came to us whit today rescue plan, even if it was botched” Gibbs continued. “Seemed quite adamant that we’d save you.”  
\- “Still don’t understand why.” Added Anamaria, who had just passed beside them. “The boy will probably be swinging whit his tongue hanging out come morning.”

Jack kept on looking at the vast freedom sprawling in front of the Black Pearl; letting the remark pass. He wasn’t the kind of man who raised a hand on a woman. Yet, something about it still bothered him; a felling of wrongness, and the next moment the crew felt the ship sway. The Black Pearl was now facing the coast. At the helm, Jack was resolutely guiding her forward. If Will Turner was ready to risk his neck for him, he could do no less. The Code could rot in hell with Barbosa. This crew stood together! He will hide his boat, mean ship, behind the high cliff of Port Royal and wait for his time to act.

\-----

Jack was drunker than usual; using the burning fell of the rum to overcome his desire to plank his crew. Mutineers!, all of them. Saying he had soft spot, that he was in love…pfff…bloody pirates. His only love was the ocean and his dear Pearl. If he were to have another interest, surely his black beauty will be jealous. Thought maybe it couldn’t hurt to make sure. Posing his sun darkened hand on the soft wooden wall of his cabin, he asked. She would know the answer better then him.

\- “How ‘bout it, Pearl, will ye share yer Cap’n whit other? It s’med like ye had a likin’ to the eunuch, even if he put holes in ye. Was to save me, after all, savvy? Hum… ye sayin’?”

\-----

At the darkest hour of the night, a swaying figure was entering a small bedroom. He had gone to the prison first just to find that bloody dog and a sleeping guard. He had to trek all the way to the middle of the town, but at least ‘he’ was there; lean, his face obscured by wavy hair and gently snoring in a small cot.

Putting a hand on his prey mouth to cover any sound, he was rewarded with a sharp cutlass glazing his neck.

\- “Already forgot me! I’m crunched. One of ye work, I s’pose?” he said pushing the sharp blade away.  
\- “What are you doing here? You have a long time dream of being hanged?”  
\- “Actually, I was thinkin’ about puttin’ a rope round me neck, but ain’t that one.” 

Jack wriggled his eyebrows in a not so subtle way, but his little declaration didn’t provoke the reaction he hoped, only receiving a exasperated look in it’s place. 

\- “Get ye feathers hat, we’re leavin’.”  
\- “And then what? Having a life of scrubbing the deck around your feet… I don’t think so.”  
\- “Ye prefer workin’ in a stuffy forge and havin’ yer work stolen by a alc..alcho… a drunk.”

This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined their reunion. Apparently, was once again felling contradictory. He will have to retreat to plan B. 

\- “Go away, Jack!”

And just like that, Will dismissed his presence, turning his back to him and forcefully banging his head into his pillow as if he wanted to force himself back to sleep. This will not be hard task as soon the blunt end of Jack pistol collided with his head. 

\- “Sorry luv, but the horizon awaitin’ ye.”

Plan B wasn’t very subtle, but it worked.


	2. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At sea, not only ship can be moved. Jack may have gained more then he though.

Jack winched, for sure, his luv will not be happy when he will wake to a lump clearly forming on the back of his head. Fortunately, for now he was still unconscious and Jack had used that time wisely, ordering the crew to weigh anchor and have the sails all out. Hopefully, the angel cutely drooling on his pillow will not attend to swim back to land; what with the endless field of darkened water surrounding their boat, ship…awww, the hell with it. No, Captain Jack Sparrow will not tolerate such action. He had always kept what was his at all cost, and young Turner was now included in this category. A groan from his bed and the next moment he could see the long lashes of his freshly acquired mate start to flutter. Apparently, it was wacky time and honeyed brown eyes opened to look up at him. 

\- “How ye head, luv?” he asked trying for an innocent look. However that got quickly whipped of this face whit a resounding slap. “Alright, I did own that one!”

\-----

All should be perfect, the Black Pearl had welcomed their new addition whit a gentle sway and happy creaks. The crews were glad to have such a swordsman aboard but also optimistic that their captain ‘distraction’ will keep him content and off their back. As Jack itself, he was ready to plunge into the abyss of the high sea. Bring the plank!

Why? Well, because Will was throwing a temper fierier than a Pacific storm. How Norrington had endured Elizabeth anger, he couldn’t muster. He certainly was courageous man. He respected that, even if he still had sissy hair.

\-----

Surprisingly, Jack thought, Will hadn’t accepted his ‘rescue’ that well. First, he hadn’t been open to the idea of the both of them together. “I’m not a frilly dressed mistress!” had been his declaration. On that, Jack blamed the untimely Tortuga encounters. Still, the boy was his and he wasn’t ready to lower flag. So he cajoled, argued and, ultimately, yelled his heart out. That’s when the younger man softened to him, finally confessing some affection toward him. Then they were also his resistance about the buccaneer life. He, himself, had some doubt about Will demands.

\- “I ain’t goin’ to bath!!” Jack stated, crossing his boots on the table.  
\- “Oh! Will, I luv ye with all my hearties, how can ye ask me to not smell like a scurvy…” Will mocked, pacing the cabin.  
\- “Pirate. That’s what I’am. Not a dolled up Commodore.”

But like all new lover, the spat lasted only long enough, to bring passion and stir up desire. 

\-----

Jack was sprawled on his bed, his unique cotton sheet tangled around his feet, exposing every naked inches of his body: every scar and tattoo he’d gained whit the passing of years, and everything was tingling. Between his legs, his penis was erect, like a lighthouse seeking the traveler now making his torturous way to it. If Will had been reluctant at first, now that he had given in, he was solely focused on bringing Jack pleasure.

He started by roaming callused hands on his every contour, mapping his textures, from his bushy goat to his big toes. Then, his soft lips had joined, brushing against his jaw, kissing his own lips. His tongue had bathed his tooth. God!, was he glad now for the wash, now.  


\-----

He could barely breath, watching his young lover, barely moving, his eyes fixed on his pounding member. There was just this one single finger, painfully, slowly, tracing his genital. He wanted to scream “move”, but the gesture was so loving and the looks worshipping, that he didn’t dare. Will was clearly inexperienced whit hesitant moves, but so enraptured by every new discoveries.

\-----

“Can I lick it too, Jack?” It was asked in all seriousness, whit the fascinated curiosity of a still innocent boy. Jack hips bucked with spasms, answering the surge of desire provoked by the imagery. His mouth too dry to utter a word, he just nodded his permission. Like he was going to pass that.

\-----

Nestled between his legs, Will’s body descended toward his center, his creamy white bottom rising into view for Jack enjoyment. Soon, he felt the warm tongue lap at his scrotum. He shivered as the devilish appendage moved up along the underside of his shaft. He could fell it roll, the very tip dragging wetness across the crown, before upper lip enclosed his gland, dragging the puffy mouth across his slit whit soft sucking sound. 

Dear God! No charming company had done that, ever. His breath was short and loud, his limbs heavy and stiff; he was in heaven. This wasn’t about getting his luxury tamed, but of the shared affection. In this moment, he understood. He could see the beauty of it, more precious that any hat, maybe, even, probably, his Pearl. Now, he understood the Commodore smitten look. The man wasn’t whipped by a bonnie lass, he was strong whit lady’s love. Just like he was now with his blacksmith.

\-----

Speaking of, hunger was still burning in Will’s eyes. Bringing their bodies together, Jack was too busy to ponder one moment longer.

THE END


End file.
